When It Rains It Pours
by confusingintentions
Summary: Kirishima gets a pup! Bakugou doesn't like it that much but it doesn't stop him from protecting him when need be - In which Kirishima gets a dog and Bakugou accidentally exposes their relationship to the press. Written for KiriBaku week 2019!


**Notes:**

**Name is a temp but y'all should go listen to the song because it's my muse; It's The Kid's Aren't Alright by Fall Out Boy**

**Also, all the fics in this KiriBaku series are interconnected! If you feel like you need a little reference, please read It's Funny What a Little Whiskey Can Do To The Heart and Sticks and Stones (but it's not necessary). **

**Day 3:** **Pets**

Bakugou stood in the animal shelter with a fake bored look in his eyes. He had a reputation to upkeep, even if his boyfriend, Eijioru was looking adorable.

"Hi! Can I help you find your perfect fit today?" A woman said with fake excitement. Her long, pink hair laid on her shoulder neatly and she wore a 'My Chemical Romance' shirt. To finish off the look, she wore tight black pants and had long fingernails.

_How the fuck did she work in an animal shelter?_

If Kirishima noticed something off about her attitude, he didn't show it.

"Yeah! I'm so pumped!" He used his crutch to follow- more like limp- after the girl. She looked like she wanted to say something to the red-head, but one look from Bakugo told her it was a bad idea.

"Wow! Look at this one!" He put his hand inside the cage of the dog before she could tell him not to. Luckily, nothing happened to the teen; well, nothing besides having dog slob on his fingers.

"That's Jojo. Unfortunately, you cannot have him as he was already adopted, but, there are plenty of other friendly pets you can meet!" She had a fake smile on her face. Everything about her was fake, he was sure if he pulled her hair, it would come out.

"Um." Eijiorou bit his lip, an action that Bakugo found both cute and worrying. The teen only did it when he was nervous or upset. The girl showing the two around rolled her eyes.

"Listen here bubblegum emo bit-"

"It's fine, Bakugou. I was just wondering, um... In some shelters, they... kill dogs, and I want to save a life? So is there a dog or cat or something, that, um.." He stuttered but he got his point across. The girl looked at him grimly.

"We try to do everything we can for the pets that go through our shelter, but some are just too sick or just plain not wanted by people. We haven't had to put one down in a long time, but... We do have one." She walked forward, which was a sign for the two boys behind her to follow. The air seemed tense, but that was the reality of things sometimes.

They walked to the back room and the girl tapped on the glass. The doctor, wait, _veterinarian_, put down the needle she was working with and came to meet them outside.

"Hi!" She looked much more like she worked in an animal shelter. She wore her hair up in a bun and wore a long lab coat. She smiled at the three of them, and although it was sincere, it didn't quite reach her eyes, which was understandable considering what she had to do.

"These two were just wondering about the pooch on the chopping block." Kirishima flinched when he heard the way she talked about the pup, but it wasn't really noticeable to anybody except Bakugo. He felt the need to say something to the girl again, but the look he was given told him it wasn't necessary.

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle him? He's been through a lot and was given back to the shelter 6 times. Most of it was probably the stigma given to pitbulls, but people always want a disabled dog because they see it as cute, but they have no idea how much work it takes..."

"How is he disabled?" Kirishima leaned slightly forward before readjusting himself on the crutch.

"He was in an accident a few months back; lost an eye, damaged a leg, and he's half deaf in one of his ears." She walked inside while she was talking, and came out with a white puppy with brown spots. He had a cast on one of his legs, and one of his eyes looked glossy, but even though all that was true, the dog's tail was wagging, although he sniffed at the newcomers warily.

"He's perfect... Wanna go home with me little buddy?" His eyes lit up, which he hadn't seen since the accident...

_"What the.." Kirishima woke up to the smell of smoke in his house._

_Blue flame._

_He remembered helping put away Dabi, but that was 2 years ago, hell, he was 17 when it happened, how the hell did he find him? How the hell did he get out of jail?_

_He ran out of his room as quickly as he could without activating his quirk. He needed to find this villain and put him back in jail. Now._

_"Honestly, out of all your stupid "hero" friends, you were the hardest to fight but the easiest to track down?" Before he can even reply, Dabi keeps talking. "Tsk, not that it even matters anyway; you're going to be dead soon ." The villain smiled as he pointed his flames towards Kirishima. He quickly activated his quirk and narrowly dodged the falling debris._

_"It wasn't easy to beat me then, what makes you think it would be easier now?" He sent the villain a sharp smile before punching him in the head, knocking him to the floor_

_"Well, for one, I only had one quirk back then.." He didn't know how it happened. One minute he was just fine, the next he was on the ground, unable to move._

_"You're so pathetic Eijirou Kirishima, you don't deserve to be called a hero," he walked over to him and stomped his leg, probably breaking it, "that's why you will die tonight." His voice brought chills down his spine, and he believed him._

_He didn't deserve to be a hero_

_He was going to die tonight._

_The villain didn't just end it; no that would be too easy, no fun. He physically and mentally tortured him for a while, took a fifteen-minute break to bring Toga in, and tortured him some more._

_"Awww, I can see you had fun without me! No fair." The immature girl pouted, looking at the burn mark covered in his chest. "Luckily, you haven't cut him up yet."_

_He spent the next hour screaming, crying, being cut, and being burn alive. Toga had cut some words into his skin, and although they were gone, healed over, he would never forget them._

_Worthless_

_Phony_

_Wanna-be_

_Although Bakugo spent a lot of time telling him that he wasn't he knew deep down inside he was._

The puppy jumped into Kirishima's arms and he fell back, laughing. When falling back, he activated his quirk so he wouldn't be injured further, but doing so, he broke his cast.

"Damnit shitty hair!" He yelled at his boyfriend. The dog instantly stopped playing with Kirishima and started to growl at Bakugou.

"Tch, control your fucking Chihuahua Eijioru! Fuck this, grab the damn dogs and its' adoption forms so we can go. I'm tired of looking at bubblegum emo." The girl looked insulted but if she had any qualms with the behavior, she didn't say anything.

"Usually, we go through home visits and background checks, but, since this pup was marked for death, we'll just give him to you. Promise you'll take care of him?"

"I will! Me and this little guy will be best of buds!" Eijioru smiled at the veterinarian before taking the pup in his arms again, this time more carefully.

"Thank you Red Riot." She winked before going back into her office. The girl with the pink hair just sputtered, just now recognizing the hero-on-the-rise.

"Come on hair for brains, we got to get you a new cast." Bakugou took the pup (much to both his and the dog's dismay) and put him in a dog carrier that they had bought the day before. "Do you have the fucking vest for the dog?" Eijioru went into the glove compartment of the car and grabbed the vest. It was black but had 'DO NOT PET. SERVICE DOG' written in bright red.

"If this doesn't take long, we can go out for food after." He saw the red-head smile in his parafoveal vision.

"Whatcha feel like eating?" His boyfriend now simply held a red colored leash and the dog obediently walked beside him, despite the fact that he was walking extremely slow, thanks to the soreness of his new cast. Bakugou had offered to hold the dog's leash, or even take them home and order takeout, but Eijioru insisted they go out somewhere and have a good time.

"Oooh, here looks nice!" He pointed to a ramen shop. It looked big, but there weren't a lot of people there.

"Finally, we found somewhere! I have to fucking pee. Get us a table." Despite his use of curse words, he used a calm voice that he rarely used with anyone else as he walked deep into the store.

He stood inside the restaurant before a waiter came up to him.

"Oh HELL no!" The flamboyant man snapped his fingers, "You are not coming in here with that ugly ass mutt!"

"He's my emotional support dog." Kirishima nervously replied, picking him up and petting him.

"You mean you can't find anybody to love you and don't want to be alone?"

"Actually I-" before he could get a word in edgewise, the waiter kept talking.

"I understand you don't want to eat lunch alone, but it's pitiful to pretend there's something wrong with you just so you could eat lunch with some ugly ass one-eyed mutt! This restaurant should not have to smell like wet dog just because the only way you will get laid is if you crawl up a chicken's ass and wait! Take your waste of air ass dog and get out! This restaurant does not need to end up more worthless than you!"

Instead of arguing with the waiter, he quickly turned out the restaurant and walked- hobbled out as fast as he possibly could, not wanting him to see the tears coming out of his eyes. He walked down two more stores before he slid to the ground, held the dog close, and bawled his eyes out.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY TO HIM?" Bakugou only caught the last part of the argument, but that was enough to get him heated.

"And who are you?"

"_WHO THE FUCK AM I_? WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU TALK TO HIM IN THAT WAY!" By this point, Bakugou was all in the older man's face, fist shaking.

"Oh, I should've known he was a fag from the way he walked out of here crying like a little bitch-" The man looked like he wanted to say more but had no choice but to grab his mouth once he had been punched. Bakugou stood over him, seething.

"That guy you're calling a little bitch is my _boyfriend_ and Red Riot. He has the fucking dog because he has PTSD from a fucking _villain_ that he put away a few years ago burning down his house and nearly killing him. He is one of the bravest and strongest, if not the bravest and strongest person I have ever met! That dog you called a waste of air is worth way more than you, in fact, you'll be worth more as puppy kibble, which you will be when I fucking burn you alive! He cried when you called him worthless because it was carved into his body like a fucking TATTOO! SO BEFORE YOU TALK SHIT ABOUT ANYBODY WHO WALKS INTO THIS DAMN RESTUARANT THINK ABOUT HOW I PROMISED YOU THAT YOU'LL BE FUCKING KIBBLE!" the waiter's face went from shock to fear throughout the whole speech. Bakugou wanted to punch him again, but he knew it would be bad for publicity.

"Tch, I'm out of here." He looked around the ramen restaurant one more time before walking out and looking for his boyfriend.

"Katsuki..." Despite the fact that he looked like he was crying, the slightly shorter boy had a bright smile on his face. Bakugou decided to keep an indifferent look on his face and just pulled him in a hug, kissing his forehead.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to stand up for you.." Eijioru attempted to pull back from the hug to look at his face, but Bakugou just held him tighter.

"It's fine... You do realize the media is going to have a field day with your confession and assault right?" He finally pulled back from the hug and kissed him on the lips.

"Let's just go get ice cream for now."

**Word Count- 2082**

**This fic is dedicated to my dog who died. I miss you so much my love 3**

**Uneditied- Will come back when I have less of a headache**

**Ah, I'm so sorry this is so late! I couldn't think of a name! If anybody is curious, the name comes from the song called The Kid's Aren't Alright. When it rains it pours means when things are bad, they're really bad. Although this isn't necessarily what's going on in this story, we can all admit it's bad for Kirishima, and Bakugou isn't the most comforting (which I can relate to on some levels) **


End file.
